stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
One Ring that is Better than a Compass: Transcription
STUPID MARIO BROTHERS – EPISODE THREE TRANSCRIPT Over, accompanied by the Super Mario Brothers theme. The usual intro is rudely interrupted. Mario and Luigi: Stupid Mario! Wario: Losers! Mario: Um, Episode Three? to [[Wario's House|Wario's house]. Wario is growing increasingly irritated from Luigi's ideas.] Luigi: Hey, Wario, buddy. Wanna ride go-karts? Wario: No. Moving vehicles make me noxious. Luigi: Oh, that's okay. How 'bout tennis? Wario: No. Too much moving around. Luigi: '''Oh, all right. Soccer? '''Wario: No! I have bad knees! Luigi: Oh, okay. Well, how about we-- Wario: PLEASE?! Wario: You know Luigi, you've been annoying the crap out of me so much you make my ulcer bleed! How 'bout you just go back to Mario?! Heh heh! Luigi: Well, fine. I will. Wario: Nyeh, nyeh... abandons Wario. Wario: Well good riddance, ya green piece-a crap! I'll get you back later when, uh, when, when I feel like it, weh... and Luigi walk up to the [[mailbox] again.] Mario: 'What a surprise, another letter from-a Bowser! '''Luigi: '''Indeed! Do read. ''music starts up. Gibberish voice over (Bra Bra Bra!) accompanied by subtitles. '''Bowser: Uh............... You guys still alive over there...? I mean, this ain't cool... I miss you... CALL ME! stops. Mario: I've just lost about all respect for that man...turtle, dinosaur! What ever that guy is! Luigi: But Mario! Shouldn't we go back to the Mushroom Kingdom for just a little bit? I mean, who's-a going to feed Yoshi ? Mario: Hmm... You know he's a big-a boy, he can feed himself! Luigi: Okie day! Mario: Want to go watch a movie? Luigi: All right! [Mario and Luigi run down the hill this time. The footage is noticeably played in reverse.] to Mario and Luigi, now back at [[Mario's House|home]. Music from the movie plays in the background] Luigi: Oh! I love this scene! Mario: You know, Peter Jackson didn't have a lot of money when he was making Fellowship of the Ring, so instead of lots of CGI special effects, he had to resort to practical effects and optical tricks! Luigi: Mario, will you please shut up during this part of the movie, I'm trying to enjoy it. Mario: Okay. Ooh, ooh, ooh! This is the part, where, where Gandalf and Saruman have a big fight- Luigi: Mario! For the love of Goombas! Will you please just be quiet, and not talk! Mario (mumbling): ...tell me I can't talk throughout the movie... to a black screen with the words "12 HOURS LATER" Narrator: 12 hours later! back to the brothers. Mario is now lightly weeping. Music from the movie still plays. Mario: I love that-a movie! Ohohoho... Luigi: Mario! You talked throughout the entire Lord of the Rings ''trilogy! Now I'll never know what happens to Aragorn! '''Mario:' Oh, you didn't miss much, he dies! Luigi: What! Mario: Just kidding little brother, I got you pretty good! Boy, watching those movies sure was fun! I wonder what kind of movies Wario watches... Luigi: Hmm... to Wario, also watching a movie Wario: 'Weh! I love watching ''The Golden Compass! back to Mario and Luigi '''Luigi: Yeah, I bet Wario watches really stupid movies. Mario: Like The Golden Compass? laugh. The Narrator soon abruptly interrupts the laughter Narrator: Will Wario ever get better taste in movies? Will Luigi ever find out what happened to Aragorn? Will Peter Jackson ever make The Hobbit? And will Mario ever go on a date? Mario: Oh shut up! Narrator: Oh, um... find out next time on the amazing adventures of... Stupid Mario Brothers! back to Wario Wario: Weh heh! I love polar bears! Peter Jackson sucks! to a black screen with the URL of the ''[[Richalvarez] channel.'' Short comedic cue plays.] Category:Season One Category:Transcriptions